Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoofs in Walt Disney "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Snow White - Princess Peach (Mario) *Prince Charming - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *The Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen as Witch - Yzam (The Emperor New Groove) *Doc - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Grumpy - Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Bashful - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sneezy - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Dopey - Abu (Aladdin) *Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) *Huntsman - Dr. Robotnik *Owl - Zazu *Bats - Bats (Scooby Doo) *Log Crocodiles - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Bunny - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) *Birds - The Crows and Bird (Dumbo and Adventures in Music) *Deers - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Squirrels - Mice (Cinderella) *Racoon - Meeko (Pocahontas) and Rhonda (Richard Scarry Busytown) *Crow - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *The Vultures - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Scenes: #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 2 - Maleficent's Magic Mirror (Scar) #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 3 - Princess Peach meets Tom the Cat "I'm Wishing/One Song" #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 4 - Maleficent's Dark Demand #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 5 - In The Woods/Princess Peach Runs Away #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 6 - Princess Peach's Forest & Jungle Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 7 - Princess Peach Discovers a Cottage #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 9 - Meet the Animateds "Heigh Ho" #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 10 - Princess Peach Explores Upstairs #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 11 - The Animateds Return Home #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 13 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 14 - The Animateds Discovers Princess Peach #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 15 - Princess Peach Meets The Animateds #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animateds Washing Song)" #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 18 - Deceived/Evill Queen Disguise Herself #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 19 - The Animateds' Yodel Song #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 20 - Someday My Prince Will Come #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 21 - Bedtime at the Animateds' Cottage #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 22 - Yzam Evil Plan #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 23 - The Animateds Leave For Work #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 24 - Princess Peach meets Grunty #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 25 - A Race Against Time #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 26 - Princess Peach's Death and Furneral #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 28 - End Credits Gallery: Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Snow White Tom Cat.png|Tom the Cat as Prince Charming Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Queen Grimhilde Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda as The Witch Br'er_Rabbit_in_Song_of_the_South.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Doc Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Grumpy 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Happy Stacy Hirano.jpg|Elmo as Sleepy Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Bashful Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Sneezy Abu.jpg|Abu as Dopey Scar.jpg|Scar as Magic Mirror Hacker.jpg|Wonder Woman as Huntsman caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as Pegion Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Owl Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhinos as Crocodile Logs Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Bird Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Deer Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof